


My Little Lolita

by Little_Bo_Bleep



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Lolita, Romance, Underage - Freeform, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Bo_Bleep/pseuds/Little_Bo_Bleep
Summary: You've finally made it to Blackwell Academy, a prestigious school known for it's photography teacher, Mark Jefferson. Of course, like all the other teenage girls at the school, you've got a "slight" crush on him. But, unlike the other girls, you love to wear lolita. This, is noticed by your teacher. And with this way of dressing, you've done more than only capture his attention..





	1. First Day at Blackwell

Chapter One: First Day

 

I entered Blackwell a week after school had started, but it didn't seem that big of a deal to my parents. To me, it was a very huge deal. Not only was I missing out on the few early assignments teachers give out, but I would stand out as I will probably be the only kid coming in later than the rest of the others. As if I need any more attention pulled to me. 

I sighed, looking out the window, watching as my surroundings flew by. I glanced down at my outfit, insecure. Of course, I had to be lazy the entire summer, and completely avoided doing any laundry. Since the entire summer was spent indoors, wearing nothing but pyjamas and my time spent online reading fanfiction and drawing, I had nothing left but lolita clothing. The most normal looking outfit I could come up with was a white cutsew and cute little baby pink petticoat with multi-colored frills, with a bear-eared parka. Little Twin Stars high tops were the most cutest and casual shoes I could have thought of, but now I was beginning to regret it.

The car soon stopped, leading me back to reality after spacing out. My eyes trailed up to Blackwell Academy. The butterflies in my stomach made me slightly nauseous, my throat a little dry. I looked back to my mom, who smiled warmly at me.

"We'll help bring your stuff once your classes end, all right? Just give me a call."  
I nodded, and hugged her.

 

"I will. Love you mom, bye!" I climbed out of the car, and heard my mom say that she loves me as I closed the door. I waved goodbye, and watched as she drove off. I breathed, and spun around. Blackwell seemed so much bigger than I had expected, since I've only gone to schools with one story. I checked my phone, and saw it was 9:22a.m. My schedule shows that all my morning classes begin at 10a.m., and end at 10:55a.m., So I thought I should go to the office, and finish whatever I had left of enrolling classes, and maybe even a tour around school. I examined my surroundings, and immediately looked down when I made eye contact with a mean looking girl stare down at me. I pulled up my hood, speed walking up to the main entrance. 

Once inside, I pulled it back down. There weren't many people around, and I had yet to see Mr. Jefferson. The office was to my right, and I made my way inside.

 

~~~

 

After I finished verifying my schedule and all that jazz, I had around 10 minutes to spare. Someone had volunteered to give me a tour, and it was a girl named Kate Marsh. I waited in the office, until a dirty blonde girl walked in. What stood out the most to me, was her necklace, which had a cross. I thought she looked very pretty too, and stopped staring at her when I realized I had been doing that. 

 

"Uh, hello, are you (y/n)?" She asked timidly. I couldn't help but smile over how cute she sounded.

 

"Yup, that's me." I stated proudly, getting up from my chair.

 

"You're outfit's r-really cute, by the way."

 

"Oh! Um, thanks. " I could feel my face heat up with embarrassment from the compliment.

 

"I think I'll start with the tour now." I nodded. She backed away a bit, and held out her arms a bit. 

 

"So this is the administration's office, and that door next to the thing of keys is the principal's office." She quickly walked out of the office, and I struggled to out my backpack back on. 

 

"This of course is the lobby, and you have both restrooms across from each other. At each end of the hallways, there will be sets of stairs leading to the next floor. In the northern area, there's Jefferson's office, and the general business office. The western wing has a few classrooms, and the computer lab. The eastern wing has two classrooms, and the music room. The-" The bell rang right when Kate began her last sentence. She closed her mouth, and light-heartedly rolled her eyes. I giggled. 

 

"Well, show me what classes you have for today, and I'll write down their room numbers." I handed her my schedule on a notebook, and a pen. She quickly scribbled down the numbers, and handed my things back to me. 

 

"See you in photography class." She grinned, and left to her class. I looked down at my schedule. I had Practical Math first, in class 111, and Media in 113. I exhaled loudly, preparing myself for the long classes ahead.

 

~~~

 

During lunch, I grabbed some school food, and decided to eat outside, since I didn't have anywhere to go. But as I almost left the lobby, I noticed that one of the doors were still wide open. My heart fluttered in my chest, knowing Jefferson's class was in that Hallway. I smirked to myself, and walked into the hallway, doing my best to seem casual. I looked around, but all the other students were too busy with lunch to even notice my existence. This was the perfect chance. I stealthily tip-toed to an open door, and peered inside. But the entire classroom seemed empty. I frowned, and double checked the room. I sighed, and turned back, but I crashed into someone. I landed on my bottom roughly, and dropped my lunch. I rubbed my head since I hit something hard, and narrowed my eyes at the pair of feet in front of me. My jaw dropped, as I made eye contact with the handsome person in front of me.


	2. The Day Goes On

I almost had growled in anger for being bumped in to, and sitting on the dirty ground with my ruffled butt. I soon noticed something was dripping from Jefferson's blazer, and saw it was my diced peaches. I stood up in a hurry, my eyes widening in worry. I cringed, noticing how it was all over the front of the blazer. I couldn't will myself to look up at Jefferson, so I covered my eyes. 

 

'O-oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't watch where I was going!" I cried out. I gathered whatever courage I had left, and peeked through my fingers. Mr. Jefferson seemed taken aback from the abrupt accident, and saw my eyes through my fingers. He slightly grimaced, but then smiled softly, probably to calm me down. 

 

"It's fine, I guess today will end up a blazer-free day." He said, beginning to unbutton it. I picked up whatever napkins I had, and attempted to fix the mess, but it seemed to only make it worse as the juice spread even further. I winced. 

 

"No really, it's fine you don't have to try to fix it..." He removed his blazer now entirely, and looked down at me in thought. 

 

"Say, I don't think I've seen you around before. What's your name?" He folded up his jacket, and held it in one arm. 

 

"Um, (y/n) (l/n)." Those chocolate brown eyes were so mesmerizing, I couldn't help but admire his face as well. 

 

"Well (y/n), thank you for the help, but today is going to be a blazer-free day. And it seems like you were looking for me, correct?" He raised a brow, glancing down at my outfit. I felt my face heat up as I saw his eyes move down. 

 

"Y-yeah, I'm new here, and I didn't finish my tour around school..." I admitted, embarrassed that I was caught looking into his classroom. 

 

"How about we get you some lunch since it's everywhere but on your plate, and I finish your tour?" I lit up, excited to be having Mr. Jefferson as my very own tour guide. 

 

"Really? Thank you, Mr. Jefferson!" I clutched the straps of my backpack. 

 

"Yes, now let's clean up your lunch since we don't want to give Samuel any more work." 

 

"R-right." I squatted down, and picked up the food off the floor, dropping my pizza onto it. 

 

Once I finished picking up the food, and cleaning up the toppings from my pizza off the floor, Jefferson lead me back to the cafeteria. I really hope no one bullies me for looking like a little teacher's pet to Mr. Jefferson. 

 

"Could I have two of today's special, please?" I heard his enchanting voice say. He grabbed a plate from the lunch ladies, and handed me the plate full of tasty foods. I had a strawberry parfait, a fancy looking sandwich with a side of potato chips, an apple, some condiments, and chocolate milk. Jefferson got the exact same thing, except he got tea instead of milk. 

 

"So, where did you stop?" He asked. 

 

"Umm, I think something about the West Hallway?" 

 

~~~

 

When he finished with the tour, we went back down the stairs. He finished with his lunch, but I still had yet to start on my apple. 

 

"And I think that's it. Any questions, (y/n)?" My name slid right off his tongue so easily, I would gush over it, but not in front of him. Or anyone. 

 

I took a bite out of my apple, looking around. I noticed a missing person poster. I walked up to it, and saw it was of a girl named Rachel Amber. 

 

"Who's that?" I pointed at the girl in the poster. He walked up to it, examining it. 

 

"I believe it is a girl that once attended school this school, and was one of our top students. But she began to hang out with the drug dealer around town. Her attendance dropped, and so did her grades. Soon she disappeared, never to be seen again." Jefferson sounded a little sad when he said that, I wondered if she was his favorite student or something. 

 

"But, I digress." He turned around, folding up the paper into his breast pocket. 

 

"Nice outfit." He smiled. I blushed, knowing how outlandish I looked. 

 

"O-oh, thanks." I looked away, too embarrassed to look into his eyes. 

 

"What style is it, exactly?"

 

"It's a Japanese street fashion. I usually wear lolita, but today is more fairy-kei."

 

"Fairy-kei? Lolita?" He pondered, amused. 

 

"Yeah." Jefferson still had his eyebrow raised, clearly entertained about my fashion. He opened his mouth to say something, but the bell rang. 

 

"Well, Ms. (l/n), I'll be seeing you in my class soon, I assume?"

 

"Yes, Mr. Jefferson. I'll see you later." I turned around to walk to class, but I couldn't even take a step before he called out to me again.

 

"Hmm?" I looked up at him, expectantly. 

 

"You have lipstick on your chin." 

 

"Oh, thanks-" I was reaching for a mirror to see the smudge, but Mr. Jefferson had licked his thumb and rubbed it off. I froze, unsure how to react. As the hallways begin to fill with students, Jefferson straightend his back, and winked at me. I looked around, to see if anyone saw, but everyone seemed to be in their own little worlds. I headed to class before anything else weird happened. 

 

~~~

 

I stood right in front of the art class. I hadn't been in the Eastern Hallway all day. And I didn't want to be the first student to enter the classroom. But, seeing other kids stare at me, was more than enough reason to face my fears. 

 

I entered the class, but luckily Kate Marsh was there. I sighed in relief, and headed over to her. When she heard my footsteps, she looked over at me and smiled. 

 

"Hey (y/n)! How has your day been?" She beamed. 

 

"Uhh, I think I've had better days..?" I sat down across from her, taking out my notebook and other utensils. 

 

"Tell me about it." She wrote something down in her notebook, but I couldn't see what. 

 

"I'm not really used to being in such a big school. For such a small town, you'd probably expect this place to not be so grand." 

 

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll grow accustomed to it soon."

 

"Yeah, hopefully.." I murmered, as class began. 

 

~~~

 

Throughout the entire lesson, it was hard to even understand what Jefferson was saying. It wasn't like he was using any high level of vocabulary, but every time he looked around the classroom to look at everyone, I either darted my eyes, or I was already looking at something else. I was also so self-conscious, I wasn't even sure how to use body language that wasn't.. Enticing, I guess? I didn't want to show I was vulnerable, but nor was I some macho man. 

 

So, I just sat in a very proper way, with my legs together so no peeking up my skirt for anybody, and my hands in my lap when I wasn't taking notes. I soon decided to just keep my eyes on my notebook for the rest of the lesson just to avoid eye contact with him. As charming as he is, I'm still a very awkward teenager. 

 

Teenager. Huh. A relationship between a teenager and a grown man in his what, late 30's, early 40's? It's such taboo, especially if it's between a student and a teacher. And yet... There's just something about it that makes it so interesting, and I can't help but think about that around him. So wrong, but so good? 

 

Oh, the young girl help on her homework. I can be his... The young, innocent girl, grows promiscuous only with her forbidden lover. So wrong, but the idea, the concept of it captures my attention so much.


End file.
